Scar (The Lion King)
|-|Base= |-|Young Scar= |-|As a spirit= Summary Scar is the main antagonist of The Lion King, and the brother of Mufasa. Scar kills Mufasa so that he can become king, but years later Simba fights and defeats him, becoming the rightful king of the Pridelands. He was also a former leader of the Lion Guard right before Kion, but it dismantled after he used the roar for evil. After being re-incarnated as a spirit in a volcano, he leads members of the Outlands to a plan of taking over the Pridelands. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B. At least 7-B with the Roar of the Elders | Unknown Name: Scar Origin: Disney Gender: Male Age: Unknown, can be considered old for a lion Classification: African lion | Spirit Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Enhanced Senses, Sharp teeth and retractable claws | Same as before plus Air Manipulation, minor Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Power Bestowal via Roar of the Elders | Fire Manipulation (Is made of fire and can manifest in any fire), Large Size (Type 0), Teleportation (Can instantly appear in any fire), Flight (Consistently shown levitating in his volcano lair), Broadway Force, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2, possibly 3) Attack Potency: Wall level (Held his own against the likes of Simba, a younger, more physically fit male African lion). | Wall level (Likely same as before, maybe weaker); At least City level with the Roar of the Elders (As the former leader of the Lion Guard, he was able to use the Roar of the Elders just like Kion) | Unknown (Never attacked anyone and it is unknown if he could have) Speed: Superhuman (Real lions can run up to 50 MPH) | Superhuman (Same as before) | Unknown. He is seemingly immobile most of the time, although he can teleport anywhere where there is fire Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Wrestled with Simba) | At least Class 1 (Should still have the same strength as a real lion) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Floored Simba with one blow from his paw) | Wall Class | Unknown Durability: Wall level (Survived blows from Simba, as well as falling from Pride Rock) | Wall level | Unknown, non-corporeality makes him hard to destroy Stamina: High (Didn't tire out from facing off against Simba) | High (was able to hold out despite being scarred by snakebite) | Very high, possibly limitless as a non-corporeal spirit Range: Standard melee range | Standard Melee Range, higher with the Roar of the Elders | Standard melee range, though he was never shown attacking and it is unknown if he could have Standard Equipment: Sharp teeth and retractable claws Intelligence: High (Organized the death of Mufasa and made Simba think he was responsible, commanded an army of hyenas, capable of manipulating situations and conversations to his advantage, his threat as a spirit came solely from his intelligence, as he was a very capable strategist and could lead the animals of the Outlands in an attack on the Pride Lands, constantly made back up plans) Weaknesses: Inexperienced with combat compared to Mufasa. | Once he used the roar for evil, he lost the power for good | Needs fire to be around for him to manifest, doesn't move much, may not be capable of physically attacking, can be destroyed if the Great Kings of the Past are summoned Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Roar of the Elders: A roar where the ancient lion kings roar together creating a powerful force. Key: Lion | Younger Scar | Spirit Others Notable Victories: Claude Frollo (Disney) Frollo's Profile (Speed was equalized) Foxy the Pirate Fox (Five Nights At Freddy's) Foxy's Profile (Canon Foxy was used and the Roar of the Elders was restricted) Notable Losses: Mufasa (The Lion King) Mufasa's Profile (Speed was equalized) Shere Khan (Walt Disney's The Jungle Book) Shere Khan's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Lion King Category:Disney Category:Movie Characters Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Mammals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Leaders Category:Ghosts Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier